My life in your hands
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Sesshomaru is a surgeon, he saves lives. He has never had a problem before. But when its your wife who needs the surgery. New fears, and emotions will arise. Kikyousesshy one shot no flames plz


**My very first Kikyou/Sesshy one-shot. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sesshomaru saves lives, he's a doctor. Not just any doctor but a world renowned surgeon. He sat in his office, checking his wifes latest test results. She had always been very sick. Yet these results were far from encouraging. In order to save her life. She would need open heart surgery. 

"Doesn't look good does it?"

"No she needs surgery immediately. It may very well be the only way to save her."

Sesshomaru married Kikyou knowing how sick she was. That didn't stop him from loving her. It didn't stop him, from marrying her. This was it the final test proved it all. If Kikyou didn't get this surgery. Then she would die. Sesshomaru couldn't allow that to happen.

"Dr. Kinishi I need a favor?"

"What is it?"

"As you know my wife is ill. And she is going to need surgery. I was hoping, that you could perform it."

Dr. Kinishi stared up at Sesshomaru. Sure he was a surgeon as well. But he was far from being the best. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was the best surgeon. And this was open heart surgery. If anyone could save her life. It would have to be him.

"You know as well as I, that your the best. If your wife's life is in danger. Then you must perform the surgery. Otherwise...well you know what will happen."

Sesshomaru froze at his words. He had never been afraid of anything in his life. He could perform surgery easily, without any problems. He was a doctor, he was supposed to save lives. This was his wife though. If he made one wrong move. It could cost Kikyou her life. What he knew was that she needed the surgery. Sesshomaru made his way over to her hospital room. He should be the one to tell her everything.

"Kikyou?"

"Hello dear, whats wrong you look stressed."

He took a seat next to his wife. She could feel him holding back. There was something he wasn't telling her. Kikyou reached over and held his hand. This caused him to look up at her. There was that genuine beautiful smile of hers. The smile he loved.

"I'm not getting any better am I. Its alright, you don't have to lie to me."

"I won't lie to you. The results weren't what we hoped. Kikyou, surgery is your only option."

Kikyou had been expecting something like this. And sure the idea of surgery was scary. What she knew was that she had Sesshomaru. Her husband, a brilliant surgeon. Not only that she trusted him. Kikyou was not afraid to put her life, in his hands.

"So you will be doing my surgery?"

"Yes. To be honest I'm terrified of what could happen. What if I mess up. Make a wrong decision, any mistake will ruin your chances."

Kikyou stopped him by putting her arms around him. Sesshomaru returned the embrace. This might be his last chance to hold her. Anything could go wrong tomorrow.

"Sesshomaru I trust you whole- heartedly. I'm not afraid to place my life in your hands. I'm sure you will do your best. I'm not afraid, and you shouldn't be either."

He held her tighter. Sure he was concerned, he had nothing but concerns. Sesshomaru did not wish to be responsible, for his wifes death. He also knew that he could save her life. It was a chance, that had to be taken.

"I'll do my best. And you will come back to me. Stronger and healthier than ever. I love you."

* * *

**(Flash back)**

Sesshomaru and Kikyou had been together for years now. He fell in love with her, knowing how sick she was. Even though she wanted to hide it from him. He still couldn't possibly love her anymore. He really didn't want to imagine life without her. Life without Kikyou, was not worth living.

"Marry me Kikyou." he asked.

She stared at the gorgeous ring, and to him. This was certainly a surprise. She would want nothing more than to marry him. To spend the rest of her life with him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm very ill. I would hate to become a burden to you."

"Stop this now. I love you, you know I do. You will never be a burden to me, Kikyou. Let me take care of you." he told her.

"I love you too, I will marry you."

* * *

**(The day of the operation)**

"Nervous at all Kikyou?"

"My husband will take care of me. He always has, he always will. I' am not worried."

Sesshomaru mentally prepared himself. He was more than a little nervous. But he had to remember why he was doing this. He would be saving two lives. Not just Kikyou's but his as well. He was sure that he would die without her. This had to be done.

"Dr, are you ready for surgery?"

"Yes. Lets go."

He took a deep breath and entered the room. He could do this, he performed surgery. Although this was not his typical surgery. His wife was there, instead of some other patient. A lot of emotions were now being challenged.

"I love you remember that." Kikyou spoke.

"I love you too. Your going to be fine."

She nodded and was soon given anesthesia. Within moments she was out cold. Sesshomaru knew what had to be done. He knew the risks, and he was prepared. He started making the first incision. And so the surgery started. There was no time to crack under pressure. He would treat this like any other surgery. Except it wasn't any old surgery. A lot was at stake here.

"Remember, you need to fix the damage, and close up before she loses all her blood."

"I know that! I have done this before." Sesshomaru yelled.

He focused his attention back to Kikyou. He could not afford to have anymore distractions. Dr. Kinishi was right of course. There was no time to waste. All he needed to do was fix the damage. And close up before she could loose anymore blood. Sounded simple enough, he did this before. Things were no longer simple. Especially when its your wife lying on the table.

"Her pressure's dropping." a nurse announced.

"What are you doing. Close up soon doctor."

Sesshomaru didn't listen to him. He kept his mind on Kikyou. Making sure everything was fine. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Soon before he knew it, he was done. The surgery was over, and everything was going to be fine. Right? It was all up to Kikyou to wake up now.

"Good work doctor. I must say, you scared me a little back there."

Sesshomaru just nodded and left the room. He even worried himself a little. But the worst was over, the damage was corrected. All he needed now was for Kikyou to wake up. He took off his gloves and washed his hands. He would never forget this day. The day he saved his wife. The day she could have almost died.

"Dr. she has regained consciousness."

Sesshomaru didn't have to be told twice. He left to see his wife. She had her eyes open, she seemed well. He slowly entered the room. Wasn't sure if he should see her now. Maybe it would be best, to let her rest. But he couldn't help but want to see her.

"Kikyou?"

"Sesshomaru, how did it go?"

He sat next to her holding her hand. She turned to look at him. There was that smile again. He almost thought, he wouldn't have seen it again. Thankfully that wasn't the case right now.

"Your alright. You were excellent Kikyou, you came back to me. Now we can move on with our lives together. I love you."

She slowly put her hand up to his face. If she were feeling stronger, she would have kissed him. For right now this was enough.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." she whispered.

* * *

**I know, it was pretty bad. Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
